There are vehicles that stop engine idling, for example, while waiting at traffic lights. When such a vehicle starts moving by terminating idle-stop (also called idle-reduction), a delay occurs in supplying oil pressure based on an oil pressure pump that is driven by an engine. Therefore, the vehicle generally has an accumulator, and oil pressure accumulated in the accumulator is discharged and supplied to, for example, predetermined friction engagement elements when the vehicle starts moving.
A known vehicle control device, such as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is proposed. The vehicle control device restarts an engine that is in idle-stop by outputting an activation command to an accumulator (an oil pressure generator), and then outputting a start command to an engine start device, thereby preventing oil pressure supplied to friction engagement elements from delaying in achieving drive force transmission.